the two sayain gods of dxd
by Annie leonhardt mikasa's queen
Summary: vegetables and goku gets a peerage
1. chapter 1

i just adopyed this story from Corey02195157

https//u/8081652/ and its my first fic so please go easy on me

first things first repost what he wrote

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

Goku peerage members:Naruto(Naruto)(Queen),Shanks(One piece)(Rook),Edward Negate aka Whitebeard (One piece)(Rook),Luffy(One piece)(Rook),Rorana Zoro(Knight),Irene Belserion(Fairy Tail)(Bishop),Erza Scarlet (Fairy tail)(Knight), Anna Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Kurenai(Naruto)(Pawn),Mei Terumi(Naruto)(Rook), Gildarts(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Kakashi Hatake(Naruto)(Pawn),Obito Uchiha(Naruto)(Pawn),Shuri Hiejima(Highschool dxd)(Pawn),Hashima Senju(Naruto)(Rook),Tsunade Senju(Naruto)(Bishop),Ino Yamanaka(Naruto)(Bishop),Shizune(Naruto)(Bishop), Rossweire(Highschool dxd)(Pawn),Natsu Dragneel(Fairy tail)(Rook),Meredy(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Ur Milkovich (Fairy Tail)(Rook),Nico Robin(One piece)(Pawn),Rebecca(One Piece)(Pawn),August(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)(Rook),Minato Namikaze(Naruto)(Rook),Izuku(Rook)(My Hero Academia),Raynale (High school dxd)(Pawn),All Might(Rook)(My Hero Academia),Miya(Knight)(Sekirei),Musubi(Rook), Tsukiumi (Sekirei)(Rook),

and more

Vegeta peerage members:Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)(Queen),Mihawk Dracula (One piece)(Kinght),Perona(One piece)(Rook),Lucy Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Vali Lucifer(Highschool dxd)(Rook),Kuroka(Highschool Dxd)(Bishop),Madara Uchiha(Naruto)(Rook),Layla Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Brandish(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Dimaria(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Wendy Marvell(Fairy tail)(Rook),Gajeel Redfox(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Kaguya Otustsuki(Naruto)(Queen),Anko Mitarashi (Naruto)(Rook),Samui(Naruto)(Rook),Kalwarner(Highschool Dxd)(Pawn),Kurotsuchi(Naruto)(Rook),Violet(One piece)(Pawn),Nami(One piece)(Pawn),Sanji Vinsmoke(One piece)(Rook),Rogue(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Cobra/Erik(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Chelia Blendy(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Ultear Milkovich(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Kagura Mikazuchi(Fairy Tail)(Knight),Konan(Naruto)(Rook),Aizawa(Rook)(My Hero Academia),Katsuki Bakugo(My Hero Academia), Karasuba (Knight)(Sekirei),Kazehana(Rook)(Sekirei),Matsu(Pawn),and more


	2. chapter 1 (07-26 19:18:50)

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

Goku peerage members additional:Juvia Lockaser(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Laxus Dreyar(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Hagomo Otustsuki (Naruto)(Queen),Hidan(Naruto)(Pawn), Ace (One piece)(Pawn),Hinata(Naruto)(Pawn),Boa Hancock(One piece)(Rook),Itachi Uchiha(Naruto)(Rook),Pakura(Naruto)(Rook),Mirajane Staruss (Fairy Tail)(Rook),Sting Eculiffe(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Carina(One piece)(Pawn),Trafalgar Law(One piece)(Knight),Yukino(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Sayla(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Akame(Akame Ga Kill)(Rook),Leone(Akame Ga Kill)(Rook),Cana(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Sheele(Knight)(Akame Ga Kill),Eijirio Kirishima (Rook)(My Hero dy(Rook)(My Hero Academia), Uzume (Rook)(Sekirei), Rayleigh (One Piece)(Rook),Gol D. Roger(Rook)(One Piece), Ochaco (Pawn)(My Hero Academia),Momo(Rook)(My Hero Academia),Chelsa(Akame Ga Kill)(Pawn)

Vegeta peerage members additional:Levy Macgarden (Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Sabo(One piece)(Rook),Sorano(Fairy Tail)(Pawn),Minerva Orlando (Fairy Tail)(Rook),Koala(One Piece)(Pawn),Kyoka(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Mard Geer(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Acnologia(Fairy Tail)(Rook),Monet(One piece)(Pawn),Izuna Uchiha (Naruto)(Knight)Mito Uzumaki (Naruto)(Bishop),Sakura Harono(Naruto)(Bishop),Pakura(Naruto)(Rook),Tobirma Senju(Naruto)(Rook),Esdeath(Akame Ga Kill)(Rook),Najenda(Akame Ga Kill),Kazuzu(Naruto)(Rook),Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Rook)(My Hero Academia),Itsuka Kendou(Rook)(My Hero Academia), Midnight (Rook)(My Hero Academia), Jirou (Rook)(My Hero Academia),Denki(Rook)(My Hero Academia),Hikari(Sekirei)(Pawn), Hibiki (Pawn)(Sekirei)

now to the story

Dbz verse

Goku was in his GI (the one he wear at end of dbz) and Vegeta in his training suit(the clothes he wear in the majin buu saga)was eating a feast until they feel a strong power level and instant tranmission to it

They arrived to see a portal

"A portal huh?"Vegeta questioned

"I wonder where it leds?"Goku wondered

Then the portal started to suck them in

"What the hell?"Goku said

"Damn this portal is so strong."Vegeta said as the portal suck them in not to be seen again

Dxd verse

Sirzechs was walking around the mansion looking for something interesting to do

"Man there nothing to do."Sirzechs thought

"Lord Sirzechs aren't you supposed been doing paperwork."Grayfia said behind him

Sirzechs gulped sweat pouring down on his face he was about to something falling from the sky

"Kakarot I gonna to kill you once we land!"Vegeta shouted as he was falling

"What do I did I do?"Goku asked with his arms crossed

"You the one that led us to the portal!"

"Hey hey hey we both we to when felt it."As he saw his tail"We got our tails back!'They landed on the ground creating a 60 ft crater the Gremory Family run outside to see to see Goku and Vegeta getting back up

"Ow ow ow that hurt."Goku said rubbing his hair

"Kakarot you don't see me in pain do you?If I can take it you can take it."Vegeta said

"Um excuse me what are you two doing here?"Venelena asked

The two saiyans look up and saw the Gremory Family as they disappeared and reappeared in front of the Gremory Family shocking the family and be on their guard

"How did you move that fast?"Sirzechs asked

"Huh?We just jump up here."Goku said

"And calm down we not enemies if you not."Vegeta said with his arms crossed as lowered their guard but still on the edge

"Anyway that out of the way Rias let to Ajuka lab to get your evil pieces and gather a peerage."Zeoticus said

"Oh a peerage...what that?Is it food?"Goku asked while everyone including Vegeta and Grayfia sweat drop

"Um... no it isn't food."Grayfia said

"Oh man."Goku said with a pout"what is it then?"

"We'll have you play chess before?"Rias asked

"Yes I play I it before with Vegeta and I still don't get it."Goku said

"Let me guess this place has peerage that has 1 queen,2 rooks,2 bishops,2 knights,and 8 pawns."Vegeta said shocking everyone excluding Goku who still don't get it and the Gremory Family don't know why they was shocked since they knew how chess work

"Yes that how it works now let go."Venelena said

Ajuka Lab

The two saiyans and the Gremory Family made it to the lab

"Ajuka we need some evil pieces."Sirzechs said

"Yes Sirzechs and who are those two?"Ajuka asked

"My name is Son Goku and this is my best friend and rival Vegeta."

"Anyway we need some evil pieces for my sister."Sirzechs said

"Me and Kakarot need some too."Vegeta said

"Eh you want a peerage too even though you're not devils."Zeoticus said

"Okay we still want one."Goku said

"Okay here."Ajuka said as Goku,Rias,and Vegeta their evil pieces

Goku and Vegeta walked out the lab and started to travel the mythology worlds

10 years(Now I'm going 10 year Arc how Goku and Vegeta got their peerage)

"Hey Kakarot."Vegeta said behind Goku

"Oh hey Vegeta how your peerage going?"Goku asked

"My peerage are on missions except Kuroka and Mito since they getting rest yours?"Vegeta questioned

"Mine too except for Itachi and Kushina after they been through so much training."Goku said

"Yeah but I'm glad I get a peerage they treat me like family and I treat them like family even though I put through so much training."Vegeta said

"Yeah I'm too."Goku said

"I'm glad feel that way about us."A voice said behind they turn to see Vali Lucifer and Gildarts Clive

"Y'all back early."Goku said

"How was the missions?"Vegeta wondered

"It was boring."Vali said

"It was alright."Gildarts said

"Anyway we have a message."Vali said

"What is it?"Goku asked

"It a message from Sirzechs."Gildarts said

Sirzechs office

Goku,Gildarts,Vali,and Vegeta appeared out the transportation circle

"Ah you four made it."Sirzechs said at his desk

"So we heard you have a message for us."Vegeta said with his arms crossed

"Yes."Sirzechs said while getting up his desk"Goku."

"Yes?"Goku questioned

"I want you to be the advisor of occult research club."

"Okay."

"As for you Vegeta."

"I swear if I be a teacher for the Kouh Academy I will kick your ass."

Sirzechs gulped at this he remembered the incident 2 years ago that he accidentally make Vegeta drop his beer making the saiyan prince pissed off he feel power leaking off him making the super devil scared

"No it isn't about that I just want to see what you want to do."Sirzechs said with hints of fear

Vegeta thought about it and then he come up with a idea

"I want Vali to train the red dragon emperor."Vegeta said

Surprising Sirzechs and Vali

"Why that?"Sirzechs asked

"I admit the kid has a lot of potential imagine how powerful the guy would be if he or she train hard enough."Vegeta said

Vali thought about and he had to admit Vegeta has a point he or she could be a powerful opponent but then again there always powerful opponents in Vegeta peerage but there all on missions so he has nothing else to do

"I do it I have nothing else to do so I might as well do it."Vali said while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"Good...Sirzechs what you think?"Vegeta questioned

Sirzechs thought about it and if he or she does train hard enough he or she could protect his sister Rias if he or she join her peerage from powerful threats and could be one of the next four great satans

"I agree with you Vegeta now you all are dismissed."Sirzechs said as the four disappeared from there

10 years ago

Goku and Vegeta was walking around the underworld deciding to where to go

"So Vegeta where think we should start?"Goku asked

"Well Kakarot I'm going my separate way."Vegeta said

"Hmm?Okay but how long it going to be until we see each other again?"

"How about 8 years max?"

"Yeah see you later Vegeta."

Vegeta said nothing started to go his own way

Goku decided to go the human world so he use instant tranmission to the human world

Human World

Goku appeared in the human world not only that but he was in front of shrine

"Yep this is the human world of this dimension because I sense no Ki in the atomsphere."Goku thought

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"A woman said

"What?She a fallen angel there are all evil."A man said as brought the sword

Shuri was ready for her death she closed her eyes very tight and held her daughter close but it never came she opened her eyes slowly and look to she the sword broken that the man hold and saw Goku with his arms crossed

"Hey why are you trying to kill her and her daughter they nothing to you."Goku said with a serious expression

"She has a daughter who has a fallen angel."The man said in shock

"Fallen angel?I never heard of that before but that doesn't mean that all fallen angels are the same."Goku said as he grab the man wrist and chopped his neck knocking unconscious

Shuri and Akeno couldn't believe it a stranger saved her and her daughter life and doesn't know what fallen angels and don't think all fallen angels are evil

"Thank you sir, thank you."Shuri said while crying tears of joy"what can I do for you to pay you back?"

"Well you can join my peerage be a pawn."Goku answer as he take four pawn pieces and put inside her

"Wow I feel powerful than before."Shuri said as she the new power coursing through her body but it was too much for her body and she passed out

"MOM!"Akeno shouted

"Don't worry she okay she just passed out."Goku said as he exited out the shrine

With Vegeta

Vegeta was walking around the underworld

"Damn at this rate I will never found a piece for my peerage."Vegeta thought as he bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you going."A voice said

Vegeta turned around to see Mihawk Dracula

"Hmm...who the fuck are you?"Vegeta asked

"You never heard of me...I'm surprised I'm the underworld greatest swordsman Mihawk Dracula."

"The underworld greatest swordsman eh?My name is Vegeta and how about you join my peerage?"

"How about a bet?If I win you will work for you win I will join your peerage not only that you can also have Perona join your peerage."

"Deal."As Vegeta got into his fighting stance and Mihawk draw his sword

"Let go!"Vegeta shouted as the saiyan prince teleported behind Mihawk shocking the swordsman and Vegeta punched him in the face sending him flying to the ground

"Damn he fast...not even my eyes can track him."Mihawk thought as he got up and send a slash

Vegeta noticed it and dodge it

Mihawk Dracula send more slashs at the saiyan but Vegeta keep dodging them

Vegeta get close and punch him in the gut and followed by a barrage of punches and kicks making the swordsman cough up blood and Vegeta gave him a uppercut sending him flying in the air and Vegeta teleported and gave Mihawk a kick sending him flying to the ground creating a 20 ft crater

Vegeta landed in the crater and aim a Ki blast at the swordsman

"Damn he stronger than I thought."Mihawk thought he can barely get up

"I surrender."Mihawk said as he cough more blood

"Hmm here your knight piece."Vegeta said as he put the knight piece inside him but it didn't work

Vegeta grab four mutation kinght pieces and three regular knight pieces and place inside him and it work

"This power I feel stronger than before."Mihawk thought before he passed out caused of the injuries and the new power

"Damn how I'm going figure out where he live?"Vegeta said as he read through his mind

Vegeta picked him up over his shoulder blade and fly towards castle

3 hours later

Mihawk wake up in his bed trying to remember what happened

"I don't remember what happened but..."Mihawk thought then it hit him he made a bet with that Vegeta guy

He got up and went to the living room to see Vegeta and Perona talking about their lives

"Oh it seems you are awake Mihawk."Vegeta said while drinking some beer

"Hmm...So you a bet with this guy I'm surprised he make give up."Perona said"Other than that he a interesting guy and I'm his rook which I'm 2 mutation rook pieces and 1 normal rook pieces."

Vegeta got up and started to head out

"Come on guys we have to grab more members for my peerage."Vegeta said

well now imma go and try and right my own chapter so shirone out


End file.
